Venganza VS Celos
by Shitsumo Miyuki
Summary: Amy a hecho un plan para descubrir si Sonic la ama pero este plan lo ha hecho con Shadow que quiere Venganza pero hay un Sonic que al descubrir que tienen una relación Sonic tiene Celo. Sonamy. pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**VENGANZA **_**VS. **_**CELOS.**

Era un día normal, y normal me refiero que Amy se encontraba persiguiendo a Sonic y el mismo se encontraba escapando de la eriza, hasta que esta se detuvo y vio a su amado seguir corriendo.

-Ya me canse, ahora si me vas a conocer Sonic el erizo- dijo Amy decidida.

-Jajaja, cuantas veces a dicho eso y has hecho lo mismo- dijo Rouge sentada en el pasto verde- solamente te voy a dar un consejo- dijo la murciélago caminando hacia ella- si quieres saber si Sonic está interesado en ti solamente lo que tienes que hacer es darle celos querida- termino de decir la misma.

-¿Pero con quién?- dijo Amy confundida.

-No lo sé querida, solamente cumplí con darte el consejo- dijo Rouge y se fue.

-Mmm voy a seguir ese consejo, pero mi pregunta es, ¿quién será?- dijo la eriza pensativa- ¿Tails? No es muy menor para mí, ¿Silver? Tampoco, ¿Knuckles? Puede ser, no mejor que no, ¡ QUIEN PODRA SER!- grito la eriza.

-Puto Sonic me la pagaras, algún día vas a ver y te ganare, yo seré el vencedor, porque soy mejor que tú, jajaja (risa malvada)- rio Shadow y después suspiro- Como te extraño María- dijo Shadow triste.

Amy vio a Shadow y se le ocurrió una idea, de que Shadow fuera su novio y así le daría celos a Sonic, entonces camino hacia Shadow y lo saludo.

-Hola Shadow- saludo Amy amablemente.

-_que querrá está loca- _pensó Shadow mirándola.

-Oye Shadow necesito un favor- dijo Amy tierna.

-¿Qué?- pregunto fastidiado el erizo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Amy emocionada.

-¿Q-Q-QUE? – Pregunto nervioso y sorprendido Shadow y trago saliva- ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar el mismo.

-Pues…porque… quiero tener uno- dijo Amy mirando hacia el cielo.

-No te creo- dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno es un plan para darle celos a Sonic para ver si él me quiere- dijo Amy confesando todo.

-¿Para darle celos? Qué tontería- dijo Shadow mirándola- y ¿Por qué conmigo?- pregunto el mismo.

-Porque sé que a ti no te cae bien el y se me ocurrió que fueras tu- dijo la eriza.

-_mmm no se creó que debería aceptar su oferta, jajaja así cuando me vea con ella le dará celos, porque sé que a Sonic le gusta Amy, PERO NO SE LO DIRE, porque sería una buena venganza jajaja- _ pensó Shadow- mmm acepto pero con una condición, que no haya besos ¿entendido?- dijo Shadow seriamente.

-¡entendido!- dijo Amy emocionada y abrazo a Shadow y después esta lo soltó y Shadow sonrió malvadamente- Hoy hay una reunión de amigos en la casa de Tails, cuando lleguemos hay comenzara el plan ven vamos- dijo Amy agarrando la mano de Shadow para ir al lugar recién nombrado.

**Hola que tal!, que les pareció?, esta es mi primera historia de Sonic, bueno espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Venganza VS. Celos, chaito.**


	2. Chapter 2 celos

**CAPITULO II: CELOS.**

**Con Sonic.**

El erizo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por que estaba escapando de Amy o eso pensaba, el erizo miro hacia atrás y vio que nadie lo perseguí, se detuvo y espero un minuto y no vio a nadie.

-Creo que la perdí, debe ser que se fue a la reunión- dijo aliviado Sonic- bueno será mejor que yo también ir- y este se fue corriendo a la reunión.

Cuando llego al lugar vio a todos reunidos conversando, bueno casi todos no estaba Amy al erizo le extraño un poco eso, pero después se despreocupo y saludo a todos y estos les regresaron el saludo.

**Con Shadow y Amy.**

Los dos erizos estaban cerca del lugar de la reunión, después de varios minutos estaban al frente de la casa de Tails.

-Recuerda Shadow, entraremos y te presentare como mi novio- dijo Amy mirando a Shadow.

-_hay pero que tontería, pero todo vale por mi venganza wuajaja- _pensó el erizo negro- De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Está bien entremos- dijo Amy abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola chicos!- saludo alegre la eriza, los presentes la saludaron de vuelta- Ya que veo que todos están reunidos, les voy a presentar a mi novio- dijo Amy sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Sonic.

Sonic que se encontraba comiendo un chili dog se atraganto con al escuchar la noticia.

-¡NOVIO!- dijo el erizo azul terminando de toser y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Sí!- dijo Amy emocionada.

-¡Guao! Y dinos Amy ¿quién es el afortunado?- dijo Knuckles al decir esto el echidna, Sonic se puso muy celoso.

-Si dinos- dijo Silver.

-Pasa cariño- dijo Amy soriendo.

Cuando la eriza dijo esto, entro Shadow de brazos cruzados, y todos los presentes (aunque no lo crean Blaze también XD) quedaron sorprendidos de que Shadow fuera el novio de Amy.

-¿SHADOW?- dijeron todos los presentes con los ojos abiertos.

-ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA- dijo Sonic celoso.

-No es una broma Faker si somos novio- dijo Shadow mostrándose serio frente a los demás mientras este se reía mentalmente.

-Ok el mundo cada día es más raro- dijo Tails poniendo los ojos en blanco y desmayándose cayendo de espalda.

_-Al parecer siguió mi consejo- _pensó Rouger mientras sonreía.

-Felicitaciones Amy, y a usted también señor Shadow- dijo Cream tierna.

-Gracias Cream- dijo Amy sonriendo.

-AMY TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL - grito Sonic muy celoso.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Amy molesta por fuera y feliz por dentro porque su plan estaba funcionado.

-PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y PUNTO- dijo Sonic extremadamente celoso.

-Oye Sonic creo que estas algo celoso- dijo Silver mirando de reojo y con una sonrisa burlona al erizo azul.

-¿¡YO!? Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Sonic muy sonrojado.

-Y si no estás celoso… ¿por qué te sonrojas?- dijo Knuckles en tono burlón.

-¡YA! Amy tú no puedes estar con él, tú no sabes si en realidad lo amas- dijo Sonic mirando a Amy.

-Claro que lo quiero con todo mi corazón- dijo Amy abrazando el brazo de Shadow- Vámonos Shadow- dijo Amy mirando a Shadow.

-Perdiste Faker- dijo Shadow saliendo con Amy.

Sonic que estaba con los ojos blanco y bien abiertos y un tic en el ojo derecho, este mismo cae al suelo de una forma dramática.

-¡NO!- grito Sonic- ¡AMY JURO QUE TE RECUPERARE!- grito Sonic en tono decidido y se fue a recuperar al amor de su vida.

-¡Sonic espera!- dijo Tails recién despertado y tratando de detener a Sonic pero no pudo.

**Hola como están, aquí les tengo el 2 capítulo de la historia, perdónenme la tardanza pero es que la lapto se me puso mmm como decirlo daban ganas de tirarla desde el décimo piso pero bueno, gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios eso me ayuda mucho y bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…bye.**

.


End file.
